


Say It Again

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, anon request, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the anonymous request: Fic prompt: Laura buys a vibrator at a sex shop and, upon surprising Carm with it, learns she's never actually used one before in her 334 years of living. (Sexytimes ensue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at the sexy times cause i could not write the beginning part for the life of me.  
> ANYWAYS. Have some Hollstein smut cause we're all in denial about anything post 02x16 anyways.

Laura presses herself smoothly against the lithe body beneath her, reveling in the feel of sweat-soaked abdomen muscles quivering against her own. A grin kisses on her own lips as Carmilla tries to smirk, only for her eyes to roll back into her head as the toy presses lightly against the stiff segment of nerve endings between her legs. Never entering her, no, but teasing _just_ enough to drive her to the brink of insanity.

God, why did she wait this _long_ to use a vibrator—if only Laura could just _fuck_ her already. (Admittedly, she’s never used one before until tonight—Laura’s jaw nearly hit the floor when she’d learned said fact—and here they are now, Carmilla’s hands tied to the headboard behind her and hips twitching every time the vibrator is pressed to her clit.)

The ache between her legs has become practically unbearable, clit throbbing and her own arousal soaking the inside of her thighs and she yanks hard to try and bring herself some release with her own fingers before remembering the coil of rope wrapped tightly around her wrists. A moan slips unchecked through her lips, and Laura freezes, eyes lighting up deviously. “Something you wanted to say, Carm?”

Carmilla chokes back another groan of frustration and thrashes her hips, desperate for any sort of friction she can gain, managing to swipe her clit against the vibrations before Laura tuts and pulls the vibrator away, switching it off. “I told you what would happen if you made a noise. So I’m stopping.”

“No—please.” Carmilla’s eyes are wide with desperate abandon, pupils blown so large that they swallow the iris completely. “I’m sorry—please. I need you.”

After a moment of debate (and several swear words filtering through Carmilla’s mind), Laura sighs and switches the toy back on. Without warning, she maneuvers her own hips to place it between her girlfriend’s legs and pushes, the head slamming hard into that particular spot that makes Carmilla want to curl up against herself and scream. “Good girl,” Laura pants, fighting off her own orgasm for as long as she can. Clearly, the toy inside of her is doing its job just as well. “Say it again.”

A groan pours from Carmilla’s chest, and it barely registers that Laura’s given her a command. “I don’t—what?”

“Say. It. Again.” Each syllable is followed by a particularly rough thrust against her front walls and Carmilla finds herself not remembering a single word of any language that she knows other than her girlfriend’s name.

Thoughts flicker through her mind as she tries to guess what she could’ve possibly said beforehand, but nothing surfaces, so she picks one at random. “Beautiful.” The word is choked out, barely coherent, but Laura grins when she tries again. “On top of me. Beautiful.”

Laura rolls her hips in reward, her own breath catching in her throat as the vibrations catch her clit and she has to bite down hard on her lower lip to keep herself from coming. _Carmilla first._

Through her arousal-clouded mind, Carmilla grins lazily as she notices Laura’s teeth pressing hard into her lip. “You’re coming first,” Laura commands. She shoves her hips harder against her girlfriend and nearly falls apart then and there, determination etched into her features as Carmilla’s eyes flutter closed. “And I want that to be right now. Come for me.”

The orgasm that’s been building at the base of her spine threatens to wash over, to fill her with stars and shatter her into pieces. _But_. “No,” she growls, and Laura halts again, surprise tainting her features.

“Carmilla Karnstein—did you just tell me _no_?”

“The toy—inside you—you’re coming first.” The words slide through her teeth uneasily as she fights to piece together a coherent thought. But it’s enough.

“ _Carmilla._ ” Laura angles her hips down, creating a tremendous amount of pressure against Carmilla’s front wall. She can feel the toy inside of her readjust, and it takes everything she has not to let her orgasm wash over her in that moment. “You don’t get to tell me _no_.” She slowly slides her hips up, the head of the toy pressing hard into Carmilla until it reaches her g-spot, and Carmilla is entirely aware of the fact that her eyes are rolling backward in her head and the orgasm is going to wash over her and there is nothing she can do—until the pressure is gone and a mewl escapes her, the orgasm fading into a dull throb that screams for release.

“You’re being punished,” she hears Laura whisper gently into her ear before sliding out completely, and her muscles clench in protest as the sudden absence of pressure. “You don’t get to tell me no, Carm. Because I’m in charge, and you do what I say. Am I clear?”

Carmilla yanks hard with her hands to try and regain control of the situation, but the rope bites angrily at the skin in her wrists, and it’s enough of an answer for Laura. “You’re going to have to beg me for it. Beg me to let you come.”

“Laura.” The word is hissed between clenched teeth. A plea.

Laura presses her hips into her girlfriend’s, refilling her and switching to toy off. (Partially to delay her own orgasm, which she knew would inevitably come first if she’d left it on.) “You know that’s not good enough.” Fingers slide down Carmilla’s chest, pinching a hardened nipple between a thumb and forefinger, and Carmilla throws her head back, somehow managing to stifle a scream of pleasure. “Say it again.”

“Laura—please.”

“ _Again_.” Laura rolls her hips, fingers trailing down to tease Carmilla’s clit as the toy readjusts inside her. But Carmilla is gone, much further gone than she is, so she’s not worried.

“Please—let me come.” It’s a strangled whimper at best, but it’s enough. The vibrations start up and a scream tears from Carmilla’s throat as she flies over the edge, stars flashing behind her eyelids. It’s with the slightest recognition that she can feel Laura panting on top of her, muscles clenching hard around the vibrator as the orgasm pours through her, and she ruts up against Carmilla once more before collapsing, chest heaving, skin sweat-slicked, eyes closed.

Vampiric stamina has her regaining her senses much quicker than the human, and she loosely wraps their legs together, switching the toy off as Laura rides out her orgasm, face blissed out through the ripples of pleasure coursing through her body. “Hi,” she pants when she returns, pulling out slowly and tossing the toy over the edge of the bed before untying her girlfriend.

Instinct has Carmilla pulling her girlfriend against her side, legs entwining and lips pressing lightly before pulling away. “Hi.”

“So—you liked it, I presume?” The voice is small, shy, the regular not-jumped-up-on-sex-drives Laura returning.

“I loved it. And I love you.”

Laura pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and presses her lips to Carmilla’s.

“Say it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com


End file.
